A power output apparatus provided with an internal combustion engine, two motors, a so-called Ravigneaux-type planetary gear mechanism, and a parallel-shaft type transmission which can selectively connect two output elements of the planetary gear mechanism to an output shaft has been known as this type of power output apparatus (See Patent Document 1, for example). The power output apparatus is intended for a front-wheel-drive vehicle, and in the power output apparatus, the internal combustion engine is arranged laterally, and rotating shafts of the internal combustion engine and the planetary gear mechanism as well as the two motors and the parallel-shaft type transmission are extended in parallel with each other. Also, those including a planetary gear device including an input element connected to the internal combustion engine and two output elements and a parallel-shaft type transmission including a counter shaft connected to the corresponding output elements of the planetary gear mechanism are known (See Patent Document 2, for example). In the power output apparatus, the two output elements of the planetary gear device are fixed to an inner circumference of a corresponding rotor, respectively, of an electric driving portion.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-155891
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-106389